The Test
by Dae Yuy
Summary: Mamoru thinks things over after he notices that Usagi has been acting rather odd. Only to discover that she has something planned for him.


**Title: **The Test****

****

**Author: **Dae Yuy****

****

**Archive: **No where at the moment.****

****

**Warnings: **Mamoru POV, odd, introspective-ness, references to shounen-ai, cursing, OOC 

**Rating: **PG-13 

****

**Pairings: **CM+TU, odd CM+AM, odd ref. to CM+Helios 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi-san owns it and she is truly a brilliant woman. 

****

**Spoilers: **Don't thinks so, but sorta.****

****

**Feedback: I** don't think anyone will want to -_-; but be my guest. 

**Author's Notes:** Beware of a seriously strange Mamo-chan (not strangeto me, but I mostly write Gundam Wing Yaoi) So if you don't like an out of character Mamoru, flee now, or read and send me a flame! I haven't gotten any yet! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usako had been acting strangely as of late, Mamoru had noticed. Not quite herself, and the dark haired man couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. After all you could never tell with women. He had faint memories of her in the Silver Millennium, yelling at him and cursing him for all he was worth on one particular occasion, which turned out to be a misunderstanding. If she had just talked to him about it in the first place, then it would have all been cleared up. He sighed inwardly, that's why he liked men better before he met her, men he could understand, woman had always frightened him. He shuttered at the thought of the early days, when Rei-chan had hung all over him. It's not his fault he was too nice to tell her to leave him alone,_ in that way_. He was more than happy to be friends. He chuckled quietly, the first one of the girls he had actually gotten along with well in the beginning was Ami-chan. He could play chess with her and talk about philosophy and science, they both had a dream to be a doctor as well. 

Makoto was probably the second one, they were both fans of martial arts, and she was strong and brave, not to mention extremely caring. With Makoto, he was reluctant to call her 'chan' it just seemed to... he couldn't think of a word. So Makoto was fine for her, he didn't want to call her Makoto-kun in case he got smacked. He chuckled likely, Makoto and him could cook together and she was forever giving him new recipes to try out. They both had a similar past, loosing their parents at a young age and having to raise themselves. 

The other girls just followed naturally, Minako-chan and Usako were already so much a like and all. It was only natural that he get to understand them at the same time. He thought that was it for girls, that he was done. There would be no more to push him around and tell him what to do. He didn't have to let himself be treated like this, but he did anyway. Because Mamoru had never really had anyone to tell him what to do. Matoki-chan, would never in a million years even dream of ordering him to do something. The other boy would just be there. So to suddenly go from no females in his life, not even a mother to five, who were willing to look out for him, in the way a mother would (except for his Usako of course) was rather overwhelming and he just took what he got. He soon began to see that he really did care for all the girls, and couldn't stand to see them hurting in anyway. 

Then a little pink haired ball of energy had quite literally fallen from the sky, and Mamoru couldn't help but like her. She was exactly how, if he ever had one, he would want his own daughter to be, (unbeknownst to him at the time that she actually _was_ his daughter) brave, strong, wouldn't let anyone push her around, but also sweet and kind and would not put herself above anyone. So their were now six females in his life, six females with personalities so contrasting that one would wonder how they could even be friends in the first place. Not to mention best friends. 

Then, the other four Senshi had entered the picture, and Mamoru thought that his life had finally come to an end. First their was Setsuna-san fussing over him constantly, as any good 'mother' would, followed by the strong, yet sensitive Micharu-san, followed by Haruka-kun, who had demanded that the kun be added, as 'san' was too formal and 'chan' was and Mamoru quoted 'so cutesy and girly that it made her sick'. Last but certainly not least Hotaru-chan, who was incredibly adorable even if she didn't think so and so kind to Chibiusa-chan that he couldn't help but like her. So now Mamoru was plagued by not just six, but ten females in his life and all the other guys that he talked to thought he was a damn lucky bastard. He just thought he was... well... being punished for the way he treated his Usako at the beginning. So now he had two daughters, six mothers, a sister and his Usako, the love of his life... surprisingly. He had always thought when he was younger that he and the cute boy from his grade ten class, would run away together and have lots of dogs, or maybe ferrets, viscous little beasts they were. 

Mamoru once again turned his attentions to the problem at hand. Why is Little Bunny was acting odd. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as they walked through the crowded mall hand in hand, her eyes lighting up as they passed toy stores and speciality shops, but didn't comment on going in. Rather she just sent him a small smile, so unlike her usual one that blinded him with their intensity and beauty. 

He was just about to open his mouth to inquire of his fault when she stopped in front of a ladies room and gave his had a quick squeeze, saying that she'll be right back and to wait patiently. He nodded, going over and sitting on a bench, observing the families as they passed, the hot guys trying to look entirely too cool and the pretty girls that still, after living around ten of them made him a bit nervous. 

Usako returned a short while later, an apologetic look on her pretty face, "I'm sorry Mamo-chan. I just got a call, the other girls need to see me. Meet me in the park later, around six?" 

"Sure." Mamoru nodded, standing up and giving her a light peck on the cheek, "Do you want a ride?" 

"Iie. Thank you though, it's not all that far from here." Usako said brightly, walking away with a friendly wave. Mamoru sighed to himself, why did he have to go and fall for a girl! Honestly, not for the first time, though he loved his Usako with all of his heart, he just wished Helios was on this plane and he had met him first. Life would be a hell of a lot easier! Delving into the feminine psyche was never one of his strong points. 

At the pre disclosed time, Mamoru went to the park to their usual meeting place, he knew exactly where she would be as they met there on so many previous occasions. What he did not expect to find however, were to strikingly similar girls standing by the fountain, wearing eerily similar smiles. Both of them had long beautiful blond unbound hair, striking soft blue eyes and a gorgeous body. 

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked, looking back and fourth between Usako and Minako-chan. 

"A test." they answered at the same time, in practically identical voices. 

"A test." Mamoru repeated flatly. 

"Hai! You have to tell us which one is Usagi-chan and which one is Minako-chan!" they said again at once. 

Mamoru smirked, walking up to one of the two girls and whispering in a purposely husky voice, "That's easy. My Usako has long blond hair, a little longer than Minako-chan. Her eyes are the slightest shade lighter and she's a tiny bit shorter." he ran his long elegant finger along the girl's cheek on over her lips, satisfied with the sharp intake of breath that he received. He put his large hand on her slim hip and brought her closer to him, leaning down to kiss her lightly gently, before he reached her lips however, "And you, my dear..." he pulled back abruptly and turned to the other girl, "Are my Usako." kissing her soundly. 

Minako sat heavily on the edge of the fountain, breath slightly shallower than normal, face lightly flushed as she looked over at the dazed Usagi-chan held tightly in Mamoru's strong arms, the man had amusement dancing his gorgeous sapphire eyes at he looked at Mina. 

"Gomen Minako-chan." he said, a chuckle in his tone, "I couldn't resist. And you Usako." he turned sharply to the girl held tightly in his arms, "I'm appalled that you would even think I wouldn't recognize you! Silly girl." he kissed her again, laughing against her lips. The blond moon princess was still too dazed to reply, but couldn't help melting into the kiss. Minako ignored the goings on, still slightly ruffled, by the gods that man was hot! 

End 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There ya have it, another fic from my messed up mind. I tend to write the strange ones in one day. 


End file.
